<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>court kissing by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804176">court kissing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Competition, Friendship, Gay Panic, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Male Bonding, POV Outsider, Secret Relationship, Shock, Spying, Suspicions, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi boosted his feet from the pavement, held on to the cool bars and started to open his mouth to shout as he focused his eyes through the glass pane, only to keep his jaw dropped and eyes in blatant shock and confusion. His heartbeat started rapidly hammering through his chest and his grip on the cool metal bars quickly softened. He fell back down and was barely supported by Asahi and Suga carrying his weight.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Asahi asked, worriedly.</p><p>Daichi looked up at him, trying to blabber something, anything. His face was warm and his forehead sweating.</p><p>"K-Kageyama and Hinata, t-they were..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the court</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will have more chapters - third person POV's from several characters!</p><p>The rating will change as more chapters are added!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Daichi, I know Hinata and Kageyama did not follow us when we left the gym." Suga said with a slight chuckle after his realization.</p><p>Daichi let out an irritated groan. Great, now he would have to yell at those two yet again. He's going to start getting ulcers or something if he keeps nagging at those first years. He looked helplessly at his friends, begging them to accompany him.</p><p>Asahi and Suga laughed together. They would never miss a chance at hearing Daichi yell at people. </p><p>Even though they were standing outside the court once they walked back towards it, they could hear Hinata and Kageyama's screams at each other, the heavy cracks of their footsteps and the echoing slap of the ball as it is spiked down. Typical, they all thought. </p><p>"You should scream something at them to really mess with them." Suga said, sneering.</p><p>"For once, I agree" Asahi added, "It'll get them to stop doing this all the time and we can go home faster."</p><p>The three shivered in the cool wind. It was getting much colder, and quite fast, too. The walk home would already be treacherous, and they really did not need anything to keep them from going to their destinations as fast as they could. </p><p>"Well, what could I say?" Daichi spoke, unamused. </p><p>"Hmm. Something to really freak them out. Accuse them of something." Suga's manipulative side was really showing right now.</p><p>"Tell them that the team will start thinking something is going on if they keep staying at the court too late. Insinuate that they're in a secret relationship when you do it!" </p><p>Suga and Daichi looked at Asahi with shock. It was unlike him to start trouble. </p><p>"That's just crazy!" Daichi started.</p><p>"No, no! It's perfect. It'll spook them in a harmless way, but it's enough for them to remember for next time." Suga said, with the mischievous look.</p><p>I guess he's not the angel he appears to be, Daichi thought. "Fine, fine. I think it's crazy but anything to prevent from delaying our resting time." </p><p>Asahi and Suga could barely contain their excitement. Pulling pranks is not their usual pastime, but what's wrong with a little fun? They watched Daichi put his bags down carefully, so he could prepare jumping up to the windows, and grabbing the bars to support his weight so he could see the inside of the gym.</p><p>"Ready?” Suga asked.</p><p>Daichi let out an exasperated sigh. The inner contents of the gym had been quiet for the last minute or so. He thought it weird but decided to ignore it. "Ready." He replied.</p><p>Daichi boosted his feet from the pavement, held on to the cool bars and started to open his mouth to shout as he focused his eyes through the glass pane, only to keep his jaw dropped and eyes in blatant shock and confusion. His heartbeat started rapidly hammering through his chest and his grip on the cool metal bars quickly softened. He fell back down and was barely supported by Asahi and Suga carrying his weight.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Asahi asked, worriedly.</p><p>Daichi looked up at him, trying to blabber something, anything. His face was warm and his forehead sweating.</p><p>"K-Kageyama and Hinata, t-they were..." </p><p>"What? What is it?" Suga and Asahi said in unison.</p><p>"They were kissing. In the middle of the court, they were ki-"</p><p>Asahi and Suga quickly dropped their friend in disbelief and immediately jumped up to look through the window to see if he was imagining things or not.</p><p>It was a regular setting before their eyes. Kageyama and Hinata were standing a respectful distance away, talking about something quietly. There was nothing suspicious except for the fact that the gym was in an incredible messy condition, but the two boys were about to start a contest to see who could clean up faster.</p><p>"Daichi, it looks fine in there." Asahi started, jumping gracefully back down. </p><p>"I know what I saw!" Daichi yelled at him, frightening his gentle giant of a friend. </p><p>"Maybe they were just whispering and you saw something incorrectly. Kinda pervy if you ask me." Suga started laughing at his comment.</p><p>Daichi quickly hit him upside the head. "If you two won't believe me, I will go inside and ask them myself."</p><p>"No, you can't do that. It would be too embarrassing for them." Asahi said and watched Suga nod his head in agreement. </p><p>"Well, I wasn't going to do it anyways. Obviously, we don't care. But some of the faculty like the Vice Principal and his disgusting toupee would surely cause a scene. I don't know about you two, but I'm certain that Hinata and Kageyama have the inability to hide how they're feeling. In public or not." </p><p>Daichi knew he was right. He knew what he saw. Maybe he had some bad dreams but nothing to create illusions in real life. His heartbeat still had not calmed down. Of course, he did not care about disrupting his teammates' private lives, but all he could think about is what a disruption this - well this affiliation - would have on the team dynamic. </p><p>"Daichi, we believe you, you know. So, what do we do?" Suga asked.</p><p>He and Asahi watched in disbelief as the captain pushed past them and entered the gym doors, without a moment of extra thought. They quickly ran behind him, hoping to alleviate anything embarrassing. </p><p>Kageyama and Hinata stared at the third years, their hands going to scratch the backs of their heads as they babbled to make a poor attempt on conjuring up an apology.</p><p>"We're sorry, Daichi-san! We needed to work on our quick-" Hinata started.</p><p>Daichi held his hand up, alerting Hinata to stop talking. "If you two don't stop using the gym so late, the rest of the team will think something is up." Daichi said with an evil smirk.</p><p>The two first years went bright red, nodded their heads, bowed at their seniors and ran to pack up their stuff and leave. They were racing each other, of course, but this would be the fastest way to shoo them out of there.</p><p>The three oldest members laughed together at last once their teammates fled. It seems like this is the last time they would have this issue for a while.</p><p>"That's one less problem... for now." Daichi said. “But, we’ll eventually have to discuss what I saw.”</p><p>“Just make sure I’m not present.” Suga said, smirking.</p><p>Daichi hit him upside the head, naturally.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the competition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Wanna have a competition, Kageyama?" Hinata squinched his eyes at him in an attempt to show his mischievous face, something he had been working on lately. Kageyama kept insulting it, of course. What else was he supposed to do? Admit it was cute? No way. </p><p>"Do I even have to say yes?"</p><p>"We should kiss on the court more."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I keep thinking this will get a little more mature but I don't know; I keep dragging on my ideas. Hope you enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you think they know?" Hinata asked, wheeling his bike slowly alongside Kageyama. They were far enough from the school now, and their breathing finally settled. </p><p>Kageyama scowled at the question. He would never admit it, but things like this scare him a little. He doesn't want anyone to know that he and Hinata, well, you know, do more than platonically fight with each other and wrestle and scrunch each other's hair and sit next to each other everywhere.</p><p>Basically, it's nobody else's business. </p><p>"Maybe they know, maybe they don't. I knew you shouldn't have kissed me in the gym." </p><p>"YOU kissed ME, Bakageyama!" Hinata said in a shrill voice. "And you haven't looked at me since."</p><p>"Fine, I'm looking at you now." Kageyama turned to the other, and gave him a sarcastic glare. </p><p>"You're so annoying." Hinata punched the setter hard in the arm, causing Kageyama to pick him up and wrestle him to the ground on a nearby grass patch. The shorter boy laughed, sending sparks of happiness down Kageyama's heart. It's impossible to resist loving Hinata's noises.</p><p>"It's not the end of the world if they know. Those three would never be mean about it." Hinata said as he lightly shuffled through the dark locks at the front of Kageyama's face.</p><p>"I know that. But Daichi will want to talk about it. That annoys me. If somehow it gets out, everyone will look at us differently, and that annoys me too." </p><p>"Thought you were never one to care about what people think of you."</p><p>"Dumbass, I don't want them to think differently of YOU." </p><p>"Awww, Kageyama you do care!" Hinata pushed him down against the soft grass and tumbled over him. "I knew there was a heart underneath that cold, icy chest of yours."</p><p>"Must you be incapable of taking a compliment appropriately?"</p><p>"Since when have we ever done anything appropriately?"</p><p>Kageyama sighed. "This may be the first time I will ever admit you're right."</p><p>"Too much kindness coming from you today. I might burst." Hinata stared right into his eyes and gave a genuine smile, the kind that made Kageyama secretly wish that everyone knew he and Hinata were together, and that they were quite the unstoppable force in and out of the court. </p><p>"The world is so messed up." The taller boy sighed. </p><p>Kageyama knew Hinata understood that he was referencing homophobia. He didn't even mean blatant hate crimes or anything. They still live in a time and place where they fear people won't treat them like before. It was infuriating to even think about. Liking guys is a such a small part of Kageyama, nothing that really added to his broken personality or his volleyball skills, athleticism and desire to be on top (in more ways than one). Okay, maybe it was more than a small part of him. Still, it shouldn't matter. </p><p>"Bakageyama, I hope you know I don't care if people treat me differently. That's their issue. I think as long as we pass our classes and get as good at volleyball as we possibly can, we can go to nationals, and win and then be on international teams and then play for Japan in the Olympics and be superstars. It's all in our grasp, we just have to keep winning. Together." Hinata did the heart-wrenching smile yet again. </p><p>Now Kageyama might be the one to burst. Hinata always made everything so simple. His one-track mind benefitted them at times, and his unbreakable will for them to go as far as they can in the sport they love is truly admirable. </p><p>"You're right again. Remember this day, I might never repeat those words."</p><p>Hinata did an airy chuckle and kissed Kageyama on the mouth almost harshly. Their lips fit together like a lock and key, surrounded by warming, flushed faces and penetrated by the buzzing of their heartbeats. Kageyama was left smiling too, unable to stop his mouth from retreating back to its usual frown. </p><p>"Wanna have a competition, Kageyama?" Hinata squinched his eyes at him in an attempt to show his mischievous face, something he had been working on lately. Kageyama kept insulting it, of course. What else was he supposed to do? Admit it was cute? No way. </p><p>"Do I even have to say yes?"</p><p>"We should kiss on the court more." </p><p>"Now Hin-"</p><p>"I bet I can secretly kiss you more times in practice or in a game than you can. And, I think I can make you flush in embarrassment more."</p><p>Kageyama scowled again. He knows this could end in potential disaster, and he knows they could end up breaking the very basic principles of their relationship. But, he's only human. How can he refuse kissing Hinata more? They do spend a lot of time together but they're always surrounded by teammates, or classmates, or Natsu forcing Kageyama to color with her. </p><p>"Fine. I don't know how long this will go on, but whoever ends up winning buys milk and meatbuns for a whole month."</p><p>"You're on, Bakageyama." Hinata smirked, but suddenly shifted to a pout which worried the other. "Wait, are we really going to stop practicing late nights on the court?"</p><p>"Of course not." Kageyama gleamed at him, helping him up and walking with his partner until separating at the paths that led to their respective houses. He held Hinata’s hand and gave it one final squeeze before walking away from him, his least favorite part of the day.</p><p>The setter could definitely get used to the idea of kissing Hinata more. What's the harm in a little fun?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the suspicion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He grabbed Yamaguchi by the arm, startling the other. "Listen, do you need to be home early today?"</p><p>"No, Tsukki, why what-"</p><p>"Call your parents and say Ukai sensei is making us stay later. We're camping out by the gym tonight. We'll tell Daichi that we're going to kick Hinata and Kageyama out when they inevitably do their late night practice, and we'll wait to see if anything suspicious happens."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima is quite observant, obviously. </p><p>I mean, what would you expect? When he sees Hinata with a bandage on his collarbone, his natural instinct tells him to make as much fun of the short boy as much as he possibly can. The little shrimp finally got himself a girl that isn't utterly repulsed by his immaturity, huh? Interesting. </p><p>"Hinata, if you have an inability to keep a professional appearance during practice, you might as well be benched while the rest of us play." He tells him eerily. Giddy with excitement, Tsukki smiles a little more than he would like. </p><p>"Oi! A tool fell on me! It's very badly bruised!" Hinata yelped back.</p><p>Even Yamaguchi, who no longer cruelly goes along with his friend's antics, chuckled at Hinata's misfortune.</p><p>"Who's the "tool", Hinata? Is she pretty? I think it's maybe that brown-haired girl who sits near you at lunch. She's been giving you stares." Yamaguchi added.</p><p>"No! It's definitely not her! Of course no- wait, does she really stare at me?" Hinata asked in slight wonderment. </p><p>Tsukki scoffed and waved his hand so Yamguchi would follow him away. Knowing Hinata, he probably was stupid enough to get a bruise in that unfortunate spot. In his peripheral vision, however, he spotted a very angry Kageyama walking towards Hinata. Tsukki didn't think anything of it; those two fight more often that they need to. Though, it was intriguing to see Kageyama with a ting of jealousy. </p><p>"I can't believe Hinata got a girlfriend and he's not talking about her every second! Isn't that odd, Tsukki?" </p><p>"Yeah. Very odd." Tsukki said, turning away from Yamaguchi. He felt the need to get to the bottom of whatever "this" is. </p><p>The rest of practice was uneventful to Tsukishima as usual, though especially cruel. Ukai made them run more laps around the school field than usual, and his irritation grew immensely at Hinata and Kageyama racing each other, easily several laps ahead of the rest of the team and trotting back into the gym to rest up well before the others. Those two really make everyone else look bad, especially himself. </p><p>His mood improved when Nishinoya and Tanaka were teasing Hinata about his bandage as well. Finally, some real entertainment. Tsukki walked over to the interrogation of the two second years to poor Hinata. </p><p>"Oi, just tell us! Hinata, you got yourself a girlfriend, there's nothing to be embarrassed about! You probably got more experience already than Tanaka!" Nishinoya said laughing at his best friend, only to be harshly punched in the arm by the other.</p><p>"Hinata, if you don't tell me, I won't buy you meat buns!" Tanaka warned.</p><p>"Tanaka, you make me pay for them everytime." Daichi retorted with an unamused tone. "Also, you two, stop fooling around and help clean up the equipment, or else that's more laps!" Daichi's face turned to something evil and authoritative which quickly sent the second years rushing away.</p><p>Tsukki noticed Daichi turn around to face his third year friends and shake his head. There was a sense of anxiety in his demeanor, and it was easily met by the other two. This wasn't like the worry or irritation he got from Tanaka and Nishinoya's roughhousing. It was something different, something to really worry those three.</p><p>Tsukki now knew that "this" was actually something. Not that he cared about anything that much usually, but he really really needed to figure out what was going on. </p><p>He began to summarize everything he noticed, quickly predicting things that could possibly be the reason, much like predicting where the ball will go in the court when he blocks it. Hinata had a bandage on his collarbone. Kageyama was jealous of Yamaguchi's mentions about the brown-haired girl staring at Hinata. Daichi was particularly worried about Hinata when he was interrogated. Hinata. Kageyama. Daichi. </p><p>Oh my god. It couldn't be? Could it? </p><p>He grabbed Yamaguchi by the arm, startling the other. "Listen, do you need to be home early today?"</p><p>"No, Tsukki, why what-"</p><p>"Call your parents and say Ukai sensei is making us stay later. We're camping out by the gym tonight. We'll tell Daichi that we're going to kick Hinata and Kageyama out when they inevitably do their late night practice, and we'll wait to see if anything suspicious happens."</p><p>"Suspicious? What kind of suspicious?"</p><p>"Just trust me." </p><p>So far, everything went to plan. The three third years repeatedly thanked Tsukishima and Yamaguchi for driving out their fellow teammates. Suga said something particularly odd about their attempts to embarrass them from late night practice which failed to work a couple nights back.</p><p>Good. This made Tsukki seem like he didn't jump to any conclusions. He knew he wasn't going crazy. If anything, his fellow first years made him the crazy one. Always the bad guy, Tsukki was. Not that he cared. </p><p>The last of the team said their goodnights, except for Hinata and Kageyama, who were yelling at each other about foot placement. </p><p>"Oi, you two! If you don't clear out of here soon, I will make your life hell at practice tomorrow." Tsukki smirked, followed by the reluctant smile of Yamaguchi next to him, still severely confused. He led his friend out of the gym and warned him to stand by. They walked around the parameter before abruptly stopping at the side of the building. </p><p>"Now, we're going to see what they're doing through the gym windows."</p><p>"Tsukki, you've become weirdly obsessed about whatever plan you have in your mind. I think I know what you're insinuating, and it's crazy. Just drop it."</p><p>The taller boy didn't hear a single word of that, he instead dropped his bags quickly, and eagerly boosted off his feet to peek into Hinata and Kageyama's practice. His crazed smile was clearly visible. </p><p>Yamaguchi sighed. It was not often Tsukki wouldn't listen to reason. This was just one of those rare times.</p><p>"Aha, look!" The blocker declared.</p><p>Yamaguchi sorely looked up at his friend and jumped up to grab the metal railings. "They're just quietly talking to each other. Probably about some strategy."</p><p>"No, no. Hinata was chuckling at something Kageyama said." </p><p>"So, don't we do that?"</p><p>"Not like that."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Just keep looking!" </p><p>Yamaguchi braced himself before leaping back down. "You're being crazy, Tsukki. I'm leaving."</p><p>"Ok, ok, fine. I'll just give them one final warning to leave." Tsukk put his hands up in the air, admitting defeat. </p><p>The two walked through the doors that were opened just a crack deliberately so their entrance wouldn't make any noise (just in case). To their surprise, neither of the other two boys were visible on the court. </p><p>Tsukki slowly walked towards the newly opened storage closet door. His heart was pounding. He doesn't know why this little incident made him so obsessive. He hates being subject to anything and he hates being pulled around on this imaginary leash yearning for more information to quell his startling curiosity. </p><p>The walk to the closet felt like an hour- long trek. His instinct was rarely wrong. That's why he was acting so weird. He couldn't stand himself being wrong. That was it, right? </p><p>Tsukki silently "shhh'ed" Yamaguchi as he kneeled to the ground and listened into the storage room conversation, making sure that they couldn't be spotted. Yamaguchi gave him a disapproving glare, but as usual, reluctantly followed along.</p><p>"You were mediocre at best today." Kageyama lightly chuckled. Tsukki could hear a soft punch that Hinata gave to the setter. </p><p>"So funny, Yama. You're just saying that because you know I'm three tallies ahead of you."</p><p>"Two. Your counting is off, yet again."</p><p>"Not true! I kissed you twice when we were first in the gym from the laps around the field... and once now."</p><p>Tsukki's eyes widened as he turned to Yamaguchi, who silently clapped his hands over his mouth. They both froze. Tsukki hadn't thought this far. What was wrong with him today? Hinata and Kageyama were going to exit the storage closet any moment, and catch them listening in. </p><p>The boys in the storage closet were laughing about something and suddenly walked out, only to catch their fellow first years with pale faces.</p><p>Now, they were all frozen.</p><p>"How much did y-"</p><p>"All of it." Tsukki and Yamaguchi said in unison.</p><p>Hinata and Kageyama stared at the other two. "We'll stop doing late night practices if you keep quiet." Kageyama quickly uttered.</p><p>"It's okay, Bakageyama. They can tell whoever they want, if it's alright with you. I need to have my precious late night practices."</p><p>Kageyama smiled back at Hinata and his face became more at ease. "Sure. To hell with it."</p><p>They quickly resumed their yelling and practice totally unbothered, leaving Tsukishima and Yamaguchi still kneeling down on the gym floor, with their jaws dropped down as far as they could go.</p><p>Tsukki will find many ways to torment them about this later, but for now, even he has the right to be a little shocked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A Tsukki POV and last chapter.</p><p>I get bored superrr easily from fics I make, so this is coming to an end. However, I have another Tsukki POV in mind to write about the Brazil trip he takes with Kageyama and Hinata in Furudate sensei's artwork!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>